Hidden Identities
by lovelyloveme
Summary: "You don't know me, you don't own me, and last you don't know what I'm capable of."


**Extended Summary: Annabeth Chase has been curious about her biological parents who were mysteriously killed in a car accident when she was a toddler. Forced to be taken under the wing of her Aunt Hestia when she was only little, she's been curious about it ever since. Annabeth has been gathering clues to her parents' death a few years after the incident. So when Luke Castellan gets murdered there are clues left behind to unravel. Thrust into a world filled with unresolved crimes and the supernatural** ─ **Annabeth Chase will never be the same.**

 **Hey guys! I see we have met again. I know it's been a very long time since this story has been updated. I'm actually going to delete the last chapter I wrote because you'll be confused when you read this. So, how was your summer? And, is anybody's birthday July 10th?**

 ** _Characters can be very OOC, this an AU, AH story, and rating may be changed._**

 ** _Quote of the Day: "When you become a parent, or a teacher, you turn into a manager of this whole system. You become the person controlling the bubble of innocence around a child, regulating it." -_ _Kazuo Ishiguro_**

 **I do not own PJO or anything else you may recognize!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Hidden Glass**

 _~16 years ago~_

"No," the grey eyed woman growled. "I'll never work for you, _ever_."

His eyebrows raised in obvious amusement. "You know, I can be very convincing," he assured. His eyes leveled with hers, and he dug the knife deeper into the side of Athena's neck, drawing blood. "It would be _so great_ , if you could come to work for me. And get paid millions every single month. And seeing the state of health your daughter is in, you might want to take this offer."

The deal was tempting, _very_ tempting. He'd kill her anyway, and eradicate all the evidence. But she needed the money for her daughter.

 _Her daughter._

Athena thought of her daughter, who was a spitting image of her, even if she was a toddler. Annabeth's princess curls, her grey eyes that swirled like storms, the way she smiled when she'd tickle her. But she needed the money to pay medical bills, whether or not she took the deal he'd kill her anyway. Because of her leukemia she had to pay. And she did not have insurance.

The man only wanted her for information, she had so much valuable information. Working for 'The Titans' was risky stuff. You'd be dead if you didn't follow orders from Kronos, the man who was standing in front of her. She was a criminal anyway and would be killed sometime if she kept this up. But she wasn't normal anyway, she didn't feel like she was different and was born to rule the world. Because of her abilities, Kronos would have to kill her.

Her world went black after that.

* * *

"Aunt Hestia, I'll be fine─it's just a new school," Annabeth reassured her anxious aunt. The _whole_ car ride to Half-Blood Academy had been filled with Hestia's perturbed questions. Half-Blood Academy was a prestigious boarding school in New York. Annabeth had enrolled in Half-Blood Academy despite her ADHD and expelling from numerous schools. But because of her _excellent_ grades she was accepted, and Annabeth was thrilled. When they had pulled in a parking space Hestia's questions did not stop. The parking lot was filled with people and cars pulling in.

"But what if something happens to you?" Hestia questioned worriedly.

"You're going to _boarding school_ Annabeth and I don't─"

"Aunt Hestia."

"Want anything bad to happen and I won't be seeing you until─"

"Aunt Hestia!" Annabeth shouted. Hestia's rambling stopped and her eyes snapped to hers, the concern was evident in her eyes. Hestia's eyes watered and she hugged Annabeth tightly. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, and I promise I won't get expelled this year," Annabeth said. Hestia smiled, letting go of Annabeth and they both opened their car doors. They were brought to the sight of the stunning building. It was an old boarding school that seemed to be standing for more years that she had. Ivy climbed up the building, and it was mighty tall. Thinking about architecture made her giddy and she smiled in her mind.

She could hear laughter and giggles from people who were hugging and reuniting. She had to start fresh, she didn't even have _any_ friends at her old school. Annabeth took notice of how people greeted each other. Some greeted people with snarky comments, and others would glare. But it luckily was only with few. The girls wore plaid navy blue skirts, a blue blazer, high navy blue socks, black shoes, and worst was that she looked exactly like everyone else.

 _Everyone looks exactly the same,_ she thought.

Hestia pulled out Annabeth's luggage, handing it to her. "Thanks." Annabeth smiled. She looked around, and was observant to notice almost every single person had expensive cars. And she didn't. All cars were expensive, but these cars looked like they were brand new and if it got a scratch it would be a minute and they'd have another car. She felt so out of place, as if she didn't belong there.

"Ready to go?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered breathlessly.

* * *

 _~The Titans Headquarters~_

"Kronos, we've found a match," The man said boldly to him.

Kronos' eyebrows rose up in surprise, he never thought he would find the famous Athena Chase's daughter so easily. He thought that Hestia would at least try and shield her away from the world. Keep her hidden. All he needed was to kill Hestia, that bitch. She _almost_ killed him. Hestia was clever, like her sister Athena. But not clever enough. She'd have to face the consequences of trying to kill him with her ability.

"Where is the girl?!" Kronos shouted at the man. He needed to know who the girl was and where she was. If he didn't know, the girl could end up killing him for all he knew. Athena Chase had _two_ abilities, and her daughter could have more than one ability. She could be a powerful ally. But if she was more powerful than him, he was going to kill her. They had no idea who the father was anyway and were not even close. What if the father had two abilities too?!

They were at war _with_ their two biggest rivals, Jupiter and Camp Half Blood.

"She's at a boarding school, here in New York. She's going to Goode Academy." The man talking eyes were wide with fear as he told Kronos. Kronos looked at the man who worked for him. _He's weak,_ Kronos thought disgustedly. He'd have to kill him, Kronos did not like weak people.

He slowly reached for his scythe that was by his side. "You know, we don't like weaklings here in our headquarters," Kronos said. He touched the tip of his scythe, and looked cruelly up at the man. All he had to do was stab him, and he'd be dead.

"What was your name again?" Kronos questioned with a sickening smile. The man's eyes were wide and he backed up slowly. "M-Marcus," Marcus stuttered.

"Well _Marcus_." Kronos emphasized his name on purpose. "I don't like you because of your constant fear when talking to me, and the stuttering." Kronos admitted to Marcus. "So I'm going to kill you."

Before Marcus could react, the scythe was slicing through his heart. And he gasped for one last breath, and he didn't get it.

"And that's the end of the man who stuttered his name to me," Kronos viciously said. "Hyperion! Clean my scythe of this weakling's blood and throw him in the fireplace!" Kronos yelled. "Now, time to find Athena Chase's _daughter_."

~o.O.o~

"Here is your dorm key, pamphlet, map to the school and all you need to know are on these papers which include who you share your dorm with!" The woman told Annabeth politely. "Thank you," Annabeth replied as she smiled brightly.

She took hold of her dorm key, pamphlet and the papers, walking away from the brown haired lady. Hestia had left a while ago to leave and go back home. It was like she had dissolved into the thin air. Annabeth took hold of her suitcases and started walking to the elevator to get to the dorm room four hundred, and seventy-eight.

The elevators were glossed and so clean, they even had awkward elevator music playing. There were other people in the elevator, other _students_. These were the people she'd probably meet later into the school year, if she even had the guts to say a polite "hello" to any of them. The elevator was going on to the third floor, and Annabeth had remembered that her room was _three b fifteen_.

There was a ding, when the elevator had reached the second floor, all of the boys in the elevator had emptied out, and Annabeth was left with a bunch of other girls. When the elevator dinged again, it was the third floor. She walked out of the elevator, not even aware of her surroundings. Annabeth followed the map, but only ended up getting lost. She felt her body collide with someone else's her body hit the ground and she groaned.

She glared at the person in front of her. "Oh my gods! I am so, so, so sorry!"

Her suitcase was on the floor, her pamphlet, dorm key, and map was sprawled across the floor. Annabeth growled and stood up. Then she remembered that boys' dorms were on the second floor. So what was he doing on the third floor, where the girls' dorm rooms were?

When she stood up, she had to admit that his eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had seen with his sea green color. He had raven colored hair that was messy and stuck out, but he seemed to make it work.

Before Annabeth could think she blurted out her question she had been holding in, "Why are you here on the third floor? The boys' dorms are on the _second_ floor," Annabeth stated.

"My girlfriend's on this floor."

Annabeth didn't know why she felt sad when she heard that though. "Oh," Annabeth said in realization. She could sense the tension between them and she was grateful that he introduced himself.

"My name's Percy," Percy said.

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth replied.

She smiled and smiled back at him, hoping that it wouldn't be so awkward when she next saw him.

* * *

 **So, how'd you like the first redo of the first chapter?** **I am seriously wondering why i'm writing this right now, it's late at night and my mom's going to be mad if I don't get enough sleep.**

 **Hope you liked the very first (redo) of the chapter!**


End file.
